universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Conquest Staff
This page is for the list of Staff members on this Wikia. Here is the page for creating the coloring fonts of members names. This page is only editable by the admins and/or bureaucrats. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are users who can promote themselves and other users to administrators, bureaucrats, and rollbacks. Bureaucrats can change other users' user rights through the User Rights Management to promote users to admin, rollback, or bureaucrat, however, they cannot demote a bureaucrat back to a user. Here are a list of users * CNBA3 Consultants Consultants are users who gives advise and information to help better users in making decisions and changes that would benefit the wikia as a whole or certain topics. They give advice on other things to people if they wish to do something if it is applicable or not, or what they can do to better their action (calculations or the wikia policy). Here are a list of users * Administrators Administrators (Admins) are editors who are trusted with access to certain restricted technical features on a wiki. Here is how to become a Admin: * Every founder of a community is automatically granted admin access on the wiki they founded, in addition to bureaucrat status. * Bureaucrats can grant other users bureaucrat, admin, rollback, and content moderators access. * Admins can grant other users discussion moderator and chat moderator access. * You can become an admin in an inactive wiki through Adoption Requests. Here are a list of users * Content Moderators Content Moderators manages the content that is made on the pages, to organize or to better make it readable for people to understand. Here are a list of users * Discussion Moderators Discussion Moderators are users who are responsible for making conversions in discussions, primarily in threads, blogs or messages areas to ensure that they do not get off track or out of hand. Here are a list of users * Chat Moderators Chat Moderators are users that are responsible for maintaining a civil conversation that is being held in either the Chat section or the Discord Service, it is their choice really. Here are a list of users * Calculation Group Calculation Group (Calc Group) are users who have knowledge, degrees or passion in the areas of science that they contribute in the formulation of calculations that makes any stats for any faction here reliable and accurate. Here are a list of users * Human Resources Human Resources are users who manages the social interactions that goes on between members here on the wikia, they make sure that the discussions between people are civil, fair, and level headed as possible and that no one feels uncomfortable in any way. Here are a list of users * Retired Members who are retired from certain positions, Depending on how they are or what they want or if they are able, they can be contacted for any assistance or questions. Here are a list of users * NOTE: On the Discord Server, the roles are equivalent to the titles here on the wikia itself (If Staff Members here have their own Discord Accounts). * Bureaucrats (Supreme Leader) Red * Consultants (Advisers) Green * Administrators (Generals) Blue * Content Moderators (Colonels) Yellow * Discussion Moderators (Captains) Orange * Chat Moderators (Intel Officers) Purple * Calculation Group (Lieutenants) Cyan * Human Resources (Sergeants) Violet * Regular Members (Private/@everyone) White NOTE: When sending messages to staff members and they do not reply right away, it is prevalent to wait for at least a full day to pass before sending another message to see if they are still available. * Personally I (CNBA3) Try to await between a week or so just so I don't feel like I am pressuring others. Each Staff member may have more than one staff description, but their title color is determined by what their major role on the wikia is. Category:Information